


Hold It Back

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Love can Ignite the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Internal Conflict, Life day, Love Confessions, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Life Day, and Leia and Ben - Kylo? - want Hux to join the family dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It Back

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS STILL SOMEWHERE. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TRASHLINGS.
> 
> Hux is named after his dad here- Brendol Hux. Only cause we don't have a name for him yet.  
> Really bad at explaining where people are at a table so hope that doesn't get confusing o.o  
> Sorry for shoddy editing so tired D:

“Happy Life Day, Ben,” Leia walked in on her son, in his new room at the Resistance, fixing up a droid. Parts lay around everywhere, the droid – now mostly taken apart – in the middle of the room.

She wasn’t even surprised, considering the Skywalker & Solo family were known for their pilots and mechanics.

“I need something to take my mind off the Force,” Ben explained, when he realised Leia looking around his mess of a room.

Smiling at him, she said, “That’s understandable. Luke and I wanted to hold a family dinner. We made food.”

“Rey’s going to be there?” Ben asked. He had barely seen his sister or spoken to her. He’d barely spoken to anyone, actually.

“Yes. Along with Finn and Poe,” Leia had had to check with the two men if they were okay with Ben’s presence.

Both men had amusing, yet hurtful replies. Poe with his “Well it doesn’t seem like he’s going to torture me, so I’m good.” And Finn saying something almost similar “as long as he doesn’t take his lightsaber out and hack at everyone, its fine.”

Ben didn’t even have Kylo Ren’s lightsaber anymore. He gave it, and the helmet, to Leia to hide away. Luke had given Ben a replacement lightsaber, a former Jedi one with a green blade. It lay on his bed side table, untouched.

“I guess,” Ben said, no feeling in his voice.

Leia pondered over an odd idea she had earlier, wondering if it was too insane to bring up. It got the better of her, “If you want, we can see if General Hux wants to join us.”

That caused Ben to laugh, “You’re _joking_. He wouldn’t even consider it.”

“Just a thought sweetheart,” Leia said, “Since Finn and Poe are joining us, you should have somebody for you there too. But we’ll be in room 27-E at 1800.”

When Ben gave a nod, showing he had heard, Leia left him to his droid fixing.

When he sensed his mother long gone, Ben put the droid part down, looking at the door. It wouldn’t kill anyone if he left the room.  

***

The angry glare was exactly the response he had been expecting. Why did Hux have to be so predictable?

“Brendol,” Ben tried using the General’s first name.

“No!” Hux pointed a scorning finger at him, “You don’t get to call me that, Solo.”

Even after a week Hux was still angry. Of course he was angry and Ben wasn’t surprised. Leia had been curious as to how the General remained so spiteful so long, which had caused Ben to raise an amused eyebrow.

Not only because he was a prisoner of the Resistance, but that was just him, wasn’t it? Brendol Hux the second. The asshole, angry ginger.

His treatment, compared to the other prisoners, was luxury. Ben’s mother had made sure of it.

They had put a proper bed into his cell, he wasn’t handcuffed. Ben had even brought him a nice pot plant to keep in the corner, give the room more colour. The General didn’t appreciate it.

“Only Kylo gets to call me Brendol,” Hux said, “and if you’re not Kylo-,”

“But I _am_ ,” Ben explained, grabbing hold of the General’s arm to bring him closer so they were up against each other. “I can still feel it. The darkness creeping within.”

A hesitant hand came up and touched the General’s face. Kylo’s head bending down, intense desire growing in their closeness.

“So you’re Kylo?” Hux whispered.

“I’m whatever you want me to be,” Kylo whispered back. Realising what he finally wanted he said, “We should leave, get out of here. Forget the Order and Resistance.”

“But the Order,” Hux said, “We can’t leave the Order, the galaxy needs-,”

“Who cares about the galaxy?” Kylo asked, “Let’s just leave.”

“ _I_ care about the galaxy,” Hux stepped away, no longer whispering, “That is how I got where I am. This galaxy needs order not... not... a weak, corrupted democracy. But the politics never mattered to you, did it?”

“No,” Kylo answered honestly, “it was the Force. The Sith and Jedi.”

 “This is why we never spoke about politics,” Hux walked to the bed, sitting down on it, sulking.

And the anger was the monster that attacked out of nowhere, the darkness ready to sweep away the light. Ben tried to fight it off, but Kylo wouldn’t leave.

“Your mother came to see me,” Hux said.

The mention of his mother loosened Kylo’s hold and he felt Ben coming up again. The words of his grandmother too came into mind.

Hux continued, “She also invited me to the dinner. I suppose I can’t turn either of you down.”

Inside the devil fought the angel. The battle rendering Kylo unfocused. Only one sensation reaching out that made him say, “I love you.”

Head turning fast, Hux stared at him wide-eyed, jaw dropping. Hux’s eyes studied the other man as he tried to figure out if he were being serious.

Snapping back into focus, Ben uttered an “I’m sorry” leaving at once from the cell.

Hux stared the door for a while, mind blanking entirely. He couldn’t believe he’d just heard that. Reaching down under the bed, The General felt around before grabbing hold of it. He pulled out the helmet of Kylo Ren, putting it in his lap and hugging it.

***

“Happy Life Day!” Luke came in with a pile of gifts, placing them in front of everyone and thank you’s all around.

 “So why do you guys celebrate life day?” Finn asked, then looking at Chewie who barked out something. “I mean, I know you do, Chewie. But it’s a Wookiee thing?”

“Well if you must know, the Skywalker-Solo family celebrate it,” Leia leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table. Ben had to put his cutlery aside as she got in the way, not noticing.

“Because of him?” Finn pointed to Chewie sitting across at the end of the table. Finn sat across from Leia. Rey and Hux either side of him.

Ben had asked to sit across from Hux, so he could look at him.

Leia smiled, “Chewie’s part of the family, so yes.”

Chewie let out a humble thank you to Leia.

“I apologise for your lack of present, General Hux,” Luke said, taking the seat across from Rey and between Chewie and Leia, “If I would have known you’d be here-,”

Hux put a hand up to stop Luke, “Not an issue, Master Jedi. I had no idea I’d be here either.” He looked at Ben when he spoke.

Even though Hux had said it with annoyance, Ben couldn’t help but smile, simply glad of his presence. Then his eyes travelled to the unopened parcel placed in front of him, underneath a card. A tiny parcel, which he picked it up to inspect.

“Ah, Ben, maybe you should open that later,” Luke told him, “Do it in privacy.”

Ben bent over to look past his mother over to his Uncle, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Luke said with a smile.  

The final member of the group arrived, carrying a couple of trays, followed by Artoo and Threepio carrying more.

“I hope you guys are hungry,” Poe said, placing the dishes into the centre, “Because I am starved!” He went to take the last seat – across from Chewie and beside Rey.

They all gathered up their food to dig in.

“You know I was wondering about the guards outside,” Poe said, mouth full, “No idea we’d have General Tyrant with us today.”

Leia shot him a disapproving look.

“Sorry,” Poe said, genuine in tone, “General Hux. How’s work with the First Order?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Hux said impassive, still not looking away from Ben, “haven’t been around.”

“Have I ever told you, General, how much of a fun personality I thought you’ve always had?” Finn came into the conversation, and to Ben he said, “Chose well with this one let me tell you. If you at least get that stick out of his ass, not complaining.”

Ben just chuckled, looking down at his practically empty plate, having not even picked up his fork yet.

“Sweetheart you need more food,” Leia said, piling more on for him.

“Mum, I can do that myself,” Ben complained.

“Apparently not,” Leia said, having finished, forcing the fork into his hand. Then becoming confused when Hux passed a small pitcher of sauce.

Hux shrugged, “He likes the sauce.”

***

Everyone chatted excitedly, Life Day carols being busted out and jokes being told, crackers being pulled.

Hux became quite forgotten, except to Ben who would every so often look over to him with an affectionate smile.

Ben spoke little unless he was asked a question, and Hux point blankly refused to speak at all. Not even answering questions properly if anyone remembered he existed.

Hux only got the urge to speak up when Rey asked if anyone watched a particular holo show. Out of everyone in the room, Hux was the only one who did.

Rey slammed her fist onto the table with excitement, grabbing at Finn’s shirt, “move, move, move,” and she and Finn swapped seats. Becoming transfixed in talking about her favourite show with Hux.

Looking over at his mother, Ben caught her eye, and they both shared an amused look.

They dispersed when Leia was commed to handle a situation, and BB-8 came rolling in to get Poe.

“Get your General back to his room,” Leia whispered to her son, giving him a kiss on the temple before heading out.

Luke was the last to leave before Hux and Ben. He stood up, walking behind Ben saying, “Remember your gift,” then to Hux he said, “It was a pleasure meeting you General.”

“Pleasures all mine, Master Skywalker,” Hux said as Luke walked out.

Then the two of them were alone in the room, staring at each other, the silence stretching.

Clearing his throat, “Good food,” Hux said.

“Yeah, mum and Uncle Luke worked on it,” Ben said, grabbing hold of the present and card, slipping them into his pants pocket.

“Your sisters pleasant,” Hux said, “not so sure about her boyfriends.”

Ben smiled, the fact that Hux got along with his sister gave him hope. Standing up, he said, “We should get you... back.”

“I suppose,” Hux stood too, “get back into the stinky cell, rot away forever.”

Ben went around the table, an idea taking shape, “You could come to my room.”

“Your room?” Hux also walked away from his seat, going up to Ben. They stood close again, no space between them.

“I mean, if you want to clean up properly or something,” Ben quickly said, “Not, not to do anything else.”

“Do you know what I realised?” Hux asked, “That this is all my fault.”

Ben frowned with confusion. What could have possibly been his fault?

But Hux continued, giving enlightenment, “You fell in love with me. And the dark side doesn’t allow for love, does it?”

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Ben found he couldn’t reply. Hux was right on the mark, but he didn’t want to admit it. He felt panicked, but also grateful that Kylo wasn’t trying to come through.

“We should get you back to your cell,” Ben said quick, grabbing hold of Hux’s arm.

“Wait, wait, I _really_ need that shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
